Hula Hoop
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. One-shot. Sister Yukariko has been training young Nao, Miyu, Alyssa for the past month just to sing this one song on Christmas Eve. The only problem is that five-year-old Nao just cares about getting her hula hoop. Christmas song-fic.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or the song '_Christmas, Don't Be Late_'.

The song is more commonly know as the 'Chipmunk Christmas Song'. Yep, _that_ song. (And of course, the three girls won't sound like that. XP) I got this idea when I read the lyrics; I could just imagine Nao singing Alvin's part. A couple words were changed, but nothing big.

Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years and just all around Happy Holidays! :3 Enjoy!

* * *

There Yuuki Nao was, dressed up in her Sunday best just twenty minutes before her turn to sing in a trio during her school's Christmas celebration. The five year old Nao was joined by Alyssa Searrs (one year younger) and Miyu Greer (one year older) in a song simply titled: 'Christmas, Don't Be Late'.

The school's church was decorated for Christmas and families of all ages gathered on the pews for the many students to sing their Christmas song. Sanada Yukariko, the church's Sister and school choir instructor, had been teaching the trio the song in hopes that they could make their début today and have a future in the choir when they were older.

Of course, Nao, being five years old, really didn't have any interest in the future. No, the redheaded little trouble maker was more interested in what she was getting at the end of the ceremony. Each student was promised three gifts and Nao had been "subtly hinting" to Yukariko of the fact that that she wanted a hula-hoop for the last _three weeks_.

_And now I'll finally get it!_ Nao grinned at the presents under the tree next to the choir's stand. She was sitting next to her mom, completely ignoring the school's actual choir students as they were finishing up 'Noel.'

Yukariko turned around as the older kids finished, smiling politely. "That was the middle school choir singing Noel," She informed the parents and other family members. She bowed in time with the white-cloaked singers before coming up and leading them off stage; they wouldn't be called back up for about two more songs.

The short haired brunette went back to her podium situated at the end of the center aisle. With her conductor's stick still in her hand, she looked about the room, her blue gaze sweeping across everyone, "Our next song is called 'Christmas, Don't Be Late'. It'll be preformed by three very bright, young girls who will hopefully think to join the choir in their later years. Our first singer is Greer Miyu, who has been under my tutelage for the past two years."

The light blue haired girl of six years walked up and took her spot, her expression as stoic as ever.

"Our next member is the youngest of the three at only four years old. Searrs Alyssa might be four, but she already has the voice of a little angel," Yukariko smiled fondly as the young blond walked past her and took her place next to Miyu, her small hand finding Greer's as she tried to steady her shaking legs.

"And last but not least, Nao Yuuki who just joined our group four months ago," Sanada blinked in surprise as Nao zoomed past her and next to the other three. _Up to the last practice today, Nao-chan had shown no interest in wanting to sing this. In fact, she also seemed against it. _The Sister smiled, _Maybe she wants to sing for her mother?_ The brunette almost cooed at the adorable thought.

What Sanada failed to see was that Yuuki was standing _just_ from enough from the tree to where it didn't look like she was "away" from the other two singers, and yet still within reaching distance of the presents.

Yukariko turned her whole body around and raised her wand, "Are you three ready to sing your song?" She asked the three girls.

"I'm ready," Miyu said before her red eyes looked down to young Alyssa in hard-to-spot concern.

"I'm ready," Alyssa responded with a small, yet shy smile. She didn't miss the relief that was only evident in Greer's red eyes. She gave her playmate a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

"Ready Nao-chan?" Yukariko asked, only to find that the young girl was staring longingly at the many presents under the tree. She frowned, her irritation evident on her face as she began her tempo's count, "Four…" She moved the wand into the first position.

Nao was searching the presents for any indication of her name.

"Three…" As the brunette moved her wand into the second position, she could feel her ire slowly mounting as Yuuki gave no indication that she heard.

_Ah-ha!_ A young Nao exclaimed triumphantly in her thoughts as she spotted a boxed labeled as hers nearby.

"_Two_…" Yukariko stretched out the word, trying to catch the redhead's attention as she moved the wand into its third position.

_Target found!_ Nao smirked mischievously, planning out how she would obtain the present.

"_ONE…_" The Sister enunciated severely, moving the wand into its final position, staring pointedly at Yuuki.

"_Okay!_" Nao mouthed back, frowning at her instructor before they all began on time, in sync, as they swayed back and forth:

_Christmas, Christmas, time is a near.  
Time for toys and time for cheer._

Yukariko breathed a silent sigh of relief as Nao didn't do anything to delay the start of the song. She closed her eyes and listened to the three sing, unaware that Nao was waiting for the Sister to put her guard down.

The bottle green eyes glinted as she watched Yukariko's blue orbs fall behind her eyelids. She looked towards the tree as she continued to sing, inconspicuously inching her way towards the huge pile of presents. She reached for her own, quietly pulling it from the pile, much to some of the parents' amusement (and Mrs. Yuuki's embarrassment.)

_We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast._

Nao lightly jiggled the box next to her ear, frowning suspiciously, _Hey, this isn't shaped like a hula-hoop! It's not even flat! _She thought, even as she continued to sing with the other two.

_Want a plane that loops the loop._

Whatever the next line was going to be, it was cut off by Nao's protest that was oddly sung in time, "_Hey, I want a hula-hoop!_" She glared down at the red bouncy ball in the box that she had quietly unwrapped during the last line.

The next lines of the verse were sung a little shakily, due to the uneasiness and confusion Miyu and Alyssa were feeling and the frustration Nao wasn't even bothering to hide as she unceremoniously dropped the box in a display of irritation:

_We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas, don't be late._

Miyu and Alyssa were humming the tune like taught to at this part while Yukariko and Nao started to whisper back and forth to each other.

"You aren't suppose to open the presents yet, Nao-chan!" Yukariko's blue eyes were locked in a battle with stubborn green.

"But they're mine so why can't I?" Yuuki argued back in an indignant whisper.

"We're in the middle of a song!"

Nao rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She pouted, crossing her arms and apparently resigning to fate.

Sanada sighed, glad that they were able to settle their argument before they had to sing again. She closed her eyes once more, still waving her conductors wand in time to keep the three girls on tempo.

Nao looked back toward the tree, her eyebrows shooting up as she spotted yet another present for her. She gave the Sister a side-ways glance and noticed the woman's eyes were closed again. She grinned slyly, once again reaching over for her present. She snatched it, her smile growing when she saw it was large and flat, _This must be in! She_ cheered in her mind.

The song started again:

_Want a plane that -_**RIP**_- loops the loop._

Yukariko's azure eyes shot open and the familiar sound of wrapping paper ripping, _Please don't let that be—_

"_I still want my hula-hoop!_" Little Yuuki sang in time, glaring down at the mockingly large, red title letters of the incredibly big board-game.

The brunette woman facepalmed with her free hand as she continued to conduct. _I give up…_

Nao settled for dropping the second present onto the first and crossing her arms, scowling for the rest of the song:

_We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas, don't be late._

The Sister turned around, "This was 'Christmas, Don't Be Late' sung by the three pre-Choir students," She announced, trying desperately to keep the smile on her face. She bowed along with the three little ones behind her before standing up and turning to the girls.

As the clapping and light chuckling commenced from the crowd, Yukariko walked past Nao, surprising the redhead who thought she would get scolded. Sanada emerged from behind the huge, green pine tree with, yep, a hula-hoop.

Nao beamed at the sight, quickly taking it when it was offered to her by her teacher. She was about to dash off when she frowned, confused. She looked up to her instructor, "You aren't going to punish me?"

Yukariko placed her hand akimbo, a helpless smile on her face, "Call me crazy, but I don't feel like punishing anyone on Christmas Eve."

The young Nao's face brightened once more, hugging Sanada before bolting for the side door to try out of her hula-hoop. "Thanks, Sister!" She called back, not even turning around as she ran outside, little Alyssa and little Miyu running out after her.

The choir instructor shook her head, watching humorously as all three managed to leave the door leading freezing cold outside open on their way out, _What am I going to do with you, Yuuki Nao?_

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays! =)

**Omake**:

**Mrs. Yuuki**: -smiling, but you can tell she's annoyed- Nao-chan, did you really think you could get away with opening presents while singing in front of the whole town?... ^_^* -eyebrow tics-

**Nao**: O-O;; -gulps-


End file.
